O Segredo
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Por trás do estranho hábito de Charlus Potter e seu sobrinho, James, havia um segredo.


**O Segredo**

A maior parte das pessoas possui pelo menos um hábito estranho. Charlus Potter e seu único sobrinho, James, não eram exceção. Durante as noites de lua cheia, os dois se reuniam para, juntos, invadirem sorrateiramente o quintal de seus vizinhos trouxas e colherem algumas folhas da árvore _Camellia sinensis. _

Charlus dizia a James que tinha esse hábito desde que era um menino e o sobrinho, incapaz de imaginar que o tio fora um garoto de sua idade, logo desistia de interrogá-lo a respeito de como descobrira o segredo. _O importante é que eu sei qual é o segredo do maravilhoso chá do tio Charlus!_

James se lembrava muito bem do dia em que Charlus lhe contara o segredo.

-_ Você é o único herdeiro dos Potter, James, e já é um rapazinho, então vou lhe contar um segredo muito importante. Mas você tem que prometer não contar nem para o seu pai e sua mãe, hein? – _Falara o homem, durante a noite o quinto aniversário de James, levando o garoto para caminhar no jardim de sua casa.

James assentiu solenemente, ansioso para mostrar que sabia guardar um segredo. Charlus viu o gesto e sorriu, ajoelhando-se para ficar com a cabeça no mesmo nível que a do sobrinho. Em seguida, colocou a mão no bolso interno da capa verde-escura que usava e tirou algo que James reconheceu como a folha de alguma planta.

O homem estendeu a mão para o sobrinho e lhe entregou a folha, pedindo-lhe que a cheirasse. O cheiro que invadiu as narinas do menino era um de seus favoritos e pertencia à bebida que ele mais gostava: o chá verde. James olhou curioso para o tio, se perguntando por que aquela plantinha tinha o mesmo cheiro que o chá. Charlus entendeu de imediato a dúvida do sobrinho.

- _O chá verde é feito quando colocamos essa plantinha na água e esquentamos no forno. Quando eu tinha mais ou menos o seu tamanho, aprendi que fica mais gostoso quando colhemos essa folhinha durante os períodos da lua cheia. Por isso, o chá que faço na minha casa é o mais gostoso que você já bebeu! – _De fato, James passava muito tempo se perguntando por que o chá verde da casa do tio era tão melhor que o de sua casa. Agora ele sabia o segredo.

Assim, James passou a acompanhar o tio durante as colheitas. No começo, apenas observava. Quando aprendeu a voar em uma vassoura de verdade, começou a ajudar pegando as folhas mais no alto, que produziam um chá ainda mais gostoso. E, no aniversário de onze anos de James, Charlus deu ao sobrinho o que ele considerou melhor presente do mundo: ensinou-lhe a preparar o chá.

Quando foi para Hogwarts, James já não pôde mais acompanhar o tio nas colheitas durante todo o ano. Ele aproveitava todas as férias possíveis ajudando o tio e, quando ia para Hogwarts, levava uma grande sacola cheia de folhas para que o próprio pudesse fazer seu maravilhoso chá verde.

Foi para o tio que James contou a respeito do segredo de Remus Lupin, o lobisomem. Muito feliz com a demonstração de lealdade do sobrinho para com seus amigos, Charlus ofereceu a solução para diminuir o sofrimento de Remus e foi ele quem instruiu os garotos durante o processo para que se tornassem animagos.

James estava no seu quarto ano em Hogwarts quando Charlus Potter faleceu subitamente em um ataque cardíaco. A perda abalou o garoto e seus amigos, que adoravam o homem que lhes apresentara a resolução de um problema que todos julgavam sem solução e os guiara para que pudessem chegar a ela.

Mas o sobrinho foi o mais afetado. Após o enterro, ele teve a permissão de permanecer alguns dias longe da escola em luto. Os passou trancado em seu quarto lendo as cartas que trocara com o tio. Depois de um tempo, percebeu que Charlus ficaria decepcionado se o visse daquele jeito, por isso tratou de se animar e voltar para a escola, onde dedicou-se aos estudos para a transformação em animago.

No início do quinto ano, finalmente conseguiram o resultado para todos os seus esforços. James e seus amigos se tornaram animagos e puderam acompanhar Remus Lupin, aliviando sua dor e seu sentimento de solidão.

Durante um dos passeios, o garoto descobriu um pequeno arbusto de _Camellia sinensis _próximo do Salgueiro Lutador. Não sabia como jamais o havia notado, sabia identificar as folhas da árvore mesmo de longe no escuro.

Os amigos jamais entenderam por que James, em sua forma de cervo, se inclinava para cheirar o arbusto sempre que passava por ele durante as excursões que faziam nas noites de lua cheia. O fato é que, após o doce aroma de seu chá favorito invadir suas narinas, a aventura ficava muito mais saborosa.

E o garoto passou a lembrar de Charlus Potter com saudades, mas sem qualquer resquício de tristeza. Sabia que, ainda que o homem estivesse morto, seu segredo vivia em James.


End file.
